Session 001: Rude Awakening
| Session 002: Barkwhisper >> Date Played: 11 August 2017 Level: 02 Session Synopsis The group find themselves locked up in Glonrel Asylum that has fallen under the control of an ex-Inquisitor prisoner, Ipsen, who is able to control people with his mind. The group plan their escape and then have a deadly confrontation by their new captor and release Sir Wesk of The Inquisitors who had hired Charming to transport Ipsen. Session Overview Charming's Dream/Vision Charming found himself alone in an unknown town, in front of a crowd gathering around a scene in the distance. As he pushed his way through he saw that in front of him was a large gallows with six nooses ready for the condemned. Hooded figures were brought up one at a time, placed into the noose and their hoods removed. One by one the men were revealed to be Charming's Bros: Chad, Brad, Kyle, Chuck and Brandon. Stepping forward to do something, though not entirely sure what, Charming saw the last hood removed and saw his own face, instantly switching him into the body. Charming suddenly woke up in a start, in an equally unfamiliar place. Glonrel Asylum The group woke up, hazy and unaware of their location and unable to remember how they had gotten there. Hungry, dirty and behind bars all they could make out was another huddled figure in a cell across from them, the moon pouring in through a barred window masking them. One by one guards appeared and tried to coax the new arrivals to coming with them as part of a chain gang. In an adjacent cell the half-orc, Buckles, was aggressively unwilling to comply and tried to fight the guards pulling the chain through the bars but to no avail. After discussion it was clear the guards of this place were not of their own mind and using his abilities Charming was able to ascertain that they were under some sort of spell. The dwarf in the other cell, Torden Kegfist, was equally stand-off'ish, but as Charming conceded in the hope of finding more details and a better solution, the other two followed suit, attached to a different part of the chain. In groups the prisoners were lead down into the mine through an elevator shaft. Charming was split away from Torden and Buckles and began his work mining mongrock as the others arrived and were sent further away they started to plan their escape. Timing their plan they used their pickax to break the chains and then in turn ran over to help Charming seeing this burly stranger as a useful asset to escape. The three prisoners were attacked by some of the guards, able to fend them off easily but opting to use non-lethal damage where possible, others began to flee and began to escape through the elevator. Unsure of their situation Charming and Buckles destroyed the chain holding the elevator, plummeting the escaping guards to their unfortunate deaths. Freeing and arming the rest of the prisoners, as weak and incapable as they appeared, they were roused enough by Charming to follow these three escapees. Finding another exit out of the mine through some ladders that lead into a storage area holding materials, resources and cannonballs, as well as the groups gear and Charming began to remember how he had arrived at this place, a prison known as Glonrel Asylum in the Shulafal region. Ipsen As Charming's memories returned to him he recalled being hired by a member of The Inquisitors known as Sir Wesk from the northern town of Appleby that he policed, realising this was the figure who had been in the cells with them. The job was to escort a man named Ipsen, a fellow Inquisitor of the organization whose methods had become too extreme. The group along with their prisoner allies made their way through the prison, finding a room where they believe Ipsen was originally held, but instead finding the bloodied body of a guard his eyes cut out of his head. From here they headed to the cells where Charming and Torden went to release Sir Wesk, who wasn't able to give much information on Ipsen other than he can get into your mind. In their absence Buckles found guards in the barracks and set the entire room alight with a thrown flask of oil, burning the men alive in his blood rage. The group made their way through the asylum and found themselves in the Warden's office. The Warden was at his desk and as the group entered he suddenly disappeared, a figure appearing behind them stabbed at Charming. In an instant Buckles and Torden took out their would-be assailant and left him unconscious... | Session 002: Barkwhisper >>